The Only Exception
by Jinxible
Summary: Elijah would do anything to keep her safe. Even if it meant destroying his own family.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** _Elijah would do anything to keep her safe. Even if it meant destroying his own family._

**Genre:** _Romance; Supernatural_

**Pairing:** _Elijah/OFC - Louisa_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own The Vampire Diaries._

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

A crisp autumn breeze blew past her, mingling with the white curtains hanging over the open window. Louisa moved forward, pulling the curtains open a bit, intent on securing the glass pane. She paused a moment, her eyes catching sight of a black vehicle in the driveway. She frowned, wondering who was visiting today. Her mother had been entertaining quite a few guests as of late. Louisa paid very little mind to them, of course. She would just smile and wave whenever possible.

Louisa shut the window and pushed the latch. The small click that sounded confirmed it locked properly. She climbed back into bed, sinking against the pillows. A light gasp escaped her lips as she began to recall the images that danced in her head.

She found herself alone in a room, engulfed in darkness. A laugh would vibrate on the walls, just before the room would ignite into flames. And then she burned. All witches had a fear of burning alive. History seemed to repeat itself in that way. The visions always came to her when she slept. The term 'sweet dreams' was an understatement. A nightmare is what she believed it to be at first, but it kept repeating each night. For the past month, the same vision played over and over in her head, showing no signs of stopping.

"Louisa," beckoned a voice from outside her bedroom door. "Are you awake?" She pulled the quilt over her head while replying, "No, go away." Louisa was not ready to face the outside world just yet.

"You have a visitor," they called again.

Louisa frowned, pulling away the covers. "Why must I be bothered today of all days," she whispered. "Mother," she yelled at the door once more. "I don't want to see anyone today. Tell them to go away."

A few seconds pasted and there was no reply. Louisa smiled gratefully, very content with the outcome. But no sooner when she shifted in the bed to a more comfortable position, did some begin twisting the door knob. Louisa jumped from the bed ready to attack her mother for intruding. She was tired, upset, and confused with her subconscious. She needed time to herself. Time to think things through.

"Can I at least get the morning to my-" Louisa stopped instantly. Her eyes wide and mouth slightly opened. "Elijah…"

At the sound of his name, he inclined his head forward, a crooked smile on his lips. "Hello Louisa," he said, taking a single step forward. His eyes scanned the room, taking in every detail. Forty-two novels on the tallest bookcase, a hairline crack was visible just below the window seal, empty chocolate foil wrappers littered the nightstand, while a light sheen of dust began to accumulate on the dresser.

And then Elijah's eyes found her. Her current attire consisted of a white shirt, long sleeved, and a pair of shorts with a blue flannel pattern. Her cheeks still held the natural rosy hue he had always admired. But the black curls she once had, he noticed, were replaced with brown, a shade very similar to his own.

"You dyed your hair," he commented, inspecting the visible black roots on her head.

"Elijah, what are you doing here?" The bemused expression on her face made him smile once more.

He leaned against the door frame, placing his left hand in his pocket, revealing a small green box. He handed it to her while saying, "Happy Birthday, Louisa."

* * *

Gripping the rails until her knuckles turned white, Louisa descended the staircase slowly. Slower than she thought possible. A bad feeling was starting to settle in her stomach. Louisa stopped when she reached the foyer below, catching sight of her mother, who was busy rearranging a vase of flowers. The older woman jumped, nearly dropping the vase, when she felt someone grasp her arm, but quickly recovered seeing it was her youngest child.

"Oh, Louisa," she began. "Aren't they beautiful? A gift from-" Louisa pulled her mother further away from the drawing room, where Elijah was waiting patiently for her.

"Why didn't you tell me he was coming," she whispered harshly towards her mother. Whispering wouldn't do much good, of course, with an Original in the house. "What does he want?"

"He surprised me, Louisa," her mother replied honestly. "I was on my way out," she said, "and when I opened the door, he was there." Her mother paused, eyes focused behind her daughter. Louisa turned around and found Elijah standing there.

"Do you make this a habit now, arriving unannounced," she asked him quickly. Elijah shrugged casually, ignoring her completely.

"Jillian," began Elijah, "if you had plans prior to my arrival, please don't let me stop you."

"Oh, no, Elijah," she began. "I wouldn't dream-"

"Nonsense," he interrupted. "I do not wish to keep you." Elijah's eyes flickered back towards Louisa. "I must confess, my intention today was to see your lovely daughter again. It has been a very long time, after all."

Louisa rolled her eyes in response. She moved past him, walking into the drawing room. Elijah entered shortly after her, but not before saying goodbye to Louisa's mother. He found the young witch seated on the sofa. He took the chair across from her and simply stared.

It had been a very long time since Elijah had paid the family a visit. A decade to be precise. A lot can happen in ten years. Especially, when you're human. Elijah had not seen Louisa since she was 15 years old. Due to a personal matter, he was unable to visit the Mason Household as he normally would.

And now, Louisa was in her early twenties and stunningly beautiful. Her once ebony hair, now brunette, was pulled back in a messy bun, twisted to fit snuggly in place. All her years in the sunlight gave her once pale skin a most appealing completion. A natural pinkish hue tinged her cheeks and lips, making make-up unnecessary. But those hazel eyes were his favorite.

Brown centers rimmed in olive green stared at him from across the room patiently. Elijah broke the silence between them. "I see you didn't care for my present," he commented, noticing her neck was bare.

"It doesn't go with my outfit," she replied bluntly. Blue jeans and a yellow sweater. The pearl necklace would have matched perfectly.

Elijah seemed almost hurt by her words. "I have to admit," he began, "this wasn't exactly the type of greeting I was hoping for."

"I'm sorry. What were you expecting," she asked him. "A parade with streamers and confetti?" Elijah laughed softly.

"Are you angry with me-"

"What are you doing here, Elijah," she interrupted, lightly tapping her fingers on the arm of the sofa. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to see you. To make sure you were well," he said, leaving particular emphasis on the last word.

"Why," she pressed him further. "I assumed you stopped caring about me years ago." The Original hesitated for a moment. Louisa lifted an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't I be well?"

Elijah stood suddenly, moving towards the window. "Have you heard from Niklaus as of late," he asked her, looking through the glass.

Louisa crossed her arms about her chest, barely able to contain her laughter. "Why on earth would your brother ever come to see me? He doesn't like me remember."

"Louisa, I am very serious in what I say to you," he began, turning toward her, asking her again. "Have you heard from him?" The unwavering look in his eyes showed the importance of his question.

"No," she answered truthfully.

Niklaus, or Klaus as he liked to be called, was probably Louisa's least favorite being in the world. She found him to be very arrogant, rude, and untrustworthy. His very presence was disturbing to her. It was especially so when she was younger. Louisa remembered flocking to Elijah's side when he first introduced him to her.

"That's why you're here, isn't it? It's because of Klaus."

"Yes."

"Why would he be coming here?" The nobler of the two Originals just looked onward out the window. Growing a bit frustrated, Louisa rose from her seat and stopped at his side. "Well, Elijah," she spoke again.

"Do you remember that story I used to tell you? The one about the sun and the moon?"

"I don't care about a silly bedtime story, Elijah. Just tell me what's going on," she pleaded.

"Years ago, a curse was placed upon my brother, concealing his true self." Her confused look was expected. "You see, Niklaus was born a werewolf." Louisa's eyes grew nearly to the size of teacup saucers. "When he became a vampire, a witch cursed him causing his werewolf side to lay dormant. Witches, being the agents of nature, would never allow something that powerful to roam the earth."

"So, what exactly does that make him? Is he a werewolf or is he a vampire?"

"He is both," replied Elijah. "Niklaus found a way to break the curse a month ago, releasing his werewolf bloodline, becoming the most powerful creature in the supernatural world. It is his wish for there to be others like him. Niklaus will require a witch to make sure his tactics go accordingly." Elijah approached her.

Louisa's eyes grew even wider. "No," she shook her head quickly. "I know what your thinking and I know your wrong. There are hundreds of witches in this world, Elijah."

"Yes, but there are very few that have the power he needs to keep his plan in motion."

"Trust me. I'd be useless," she attempted to reason with the vampire again. "I haven't practiced magic in years. I wouldn't know where to start."

Elijah did his best to conceal the surprise in his voice at her unexpected confession. "A witch out of practice does not mean she forgets what she has learned. The Mason family, your family…you are incredibly powerful," he continued, "and Niklaus knows this."

"Is there anything he doesn't know?"

Elijah took a few steps toward her, meeting her gaze. "He doesn't know that I'll be here, waiting for him should he decide to drop by."

Louisa's heart jumped. She never expected him to say that. "So, you're planning to stick around then?"

"For as long as my brother poses a threat," he replied. "Unless something else warrants my attention."

"Oh," she said. Louisa cleared her throat nervously, her eyes suddenly finding the rose painting to her right rather interesting. "What else could possibly keep you here?"

Elijah took another step toward her, placing a hand under her chin. Lightly grasping the delicate skin, he turned her to face him once more. As he proceeded to speak, an all but too familiar voice halted his words.

"Am I interrupting something?" Both Louisa and Elijah turned around quickly only to find the once cursed hybrid smirking behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** _Elijah would do anything to keep her safe. Even if it meant destroying his own family._

**Genre:** _Romance; Supernatural_

**Pairing:** _Elijah/OFC - Louisa_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own The Vampire Diaries._

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

In that moment, Klaus carried an unmistakable cloud of triumph above his head. After centuries of waiting, he had finally achieved the freedom he had always craved. And unleashed power more dangerous than anything Louisa could ever conjure.

"Now this is a quite sight," began Klaus. "Don't you two look cozy together."

Louisa cleared her throat nervously, shuffling backwards. Elijah noticed her unease immediately, for it was not only directed at Klaus, but towards him as well. "Visits from two Originals in less than an hour," she said in disbelief. "I guess it really is my birthday."

"That's right," replied Klaus quickly. "Today is the thirteenth. You're how old now? Twenty-six?"

"Twenty-five," Louisa corrected him.

"Well, that's even better," he said full of excitement, walking further into the room. Klaus propped himself upon the arm of the nearby chair as he continued. "The passing years have been nothing but kind to you, I see. Do you not agree, brother," he asked, keeping his hungry sapphire eyes glued to her figure.

Despite the uneasy feeling in her stomach, knowing this all would eventually turn bad, Louisa would not entertain Klaus' antics. Progressing their conversation along, she said, "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"Straight to the point then, I see. Very well," he began. "Though, I am a bit confused as to why you're asking questions you clearly know the answers to." Louisa made an attempt to look confused by his words, but Klaus was not fooled. He could see through her charade easily. "Don't deny it. I know that Elijah has regaled you on my accomplishments of last night. You need not worry, I only require magic for a short time and then you are free to do-"

"And you think this magic will come from me," Louisa asked him suddenly. She shook her head. "Yes. Elijah has told me what you've done. He told me everything. And I have no intention of helping you, Klaus."

"Not exactly the response I was hoping for," he replied, a slight tinge of annoyance in his voice at her quick rejection.

"Always nice to see you," Louisa offered, putting another inch of distance between them, "but I think it's time for you to leave."

Ignoring her request, Klaus turned his attention to his brother. "You did a bang up job, Elijah! She's convinced! Marvelous," he yelled once more. "You assured me you could handle it!"

Louisa could barely believe her ears. "Convince me," she repeated, approaching Elijah without hesitation, her anger directed toward him now. "I'm a little confused," she began again. "You want me to help him!"

Elijah shook his head, attempting to speak. "That is not-"

"And what is to happen now that I have said no," Louisa questioned. "Do you plan to kill me? Or perhaps you should compel me instead?" Elijah gave no response, for he knew he would be interrupted again. Louisa sighed heavily before continuing, this time her voice sounding nearly defeated. "You lied to me. You had me believe that…"

"Apparently my brother didn't tell you everything. And nor did I," said Klaus, his voice all the more chipper. "I thought this little connection you two have could possibly ruin my plans. So, I had to make things a little more interesting."

Klaus turned away from them, disappearing out of the drawing room for a moment. Louisa glanced at Elijah. His expression was more guarded than it had been. He truly had no idea what his brother was up to.

Klaus returned a minute later, but he wasn't alone. Elijah had smelt the presence of Louisa's mother lingering nearby the entire time since his arrival. When the air didn't change, he assumed Jillian, despite his request, had decided not to go out after all.

Klaus guided Jillian in front of him, pushing her forward until she reached the sofa across the room. He pressed upon her shoulders roughly, forcing her to sit. Klaus remained standing behind her, all the while glaring at the young witch opposite him.

"Niklaus, what are you doing," asked Elijah, very hesitant to know the answer.

"Negotiating."

Louisa narrowed her eyes. Something wasn't right. Instead of attempting to escape the clutches of the monster, her mother simply sat quietly in a zombie-like state. And then it hit her. "Did you compelled my mother?"

"Well, I had to," answered Klaus. "She'd be thrashing about otherwise and she'd be more difficult to kill."

"You're nothing but a coward," she said with disgust. Louisa advanced toward him without warning, but Elijah stopped her, grasping her left shoulder tightly. She began to fidget, trying to escape his grip. He squeezed her forearm a bit tighter. She looked up at him roughly, but her anger toward him melted away when she saw the pleading look in Elijah's eyes, silently asking her to take moment an think about her next actions carefully.

"How this ends depends upon you, Louisa. Just a few magic tricks is all I want."

A small smile found her lips. "Magic tricks, huh?"

"What do you say," asked Klaus, pleased to see the grin forming on her face. He knew he could convince her.

"Just one little trick," she said softly before closing her eyes.

Louisa bowed her head as she began reciting words of an ancient language. It was a very simple spell made to deliver a very powerful punch. No sooner did the words flow from her lips did a loud piercing sound begin to emit within Klaus' head. He stepped away from Jillian, clutching his head desperately, silently praying for any form of relief.

"This is how it ends, Klaus," said Louisa, moving forward with no barrier. The closer she got to Klaus the more pain she invoked upon him. "Get out." The hunched over hybrid attempted to speak, but Louisa was finished with him. "Get out!"

Klaus growled menacingly, the pain too much for him to bear, and finally ran off, exiting the large farm house. The compulsion spell upon Jillian broke immediately when Klaus disappeared. Louisa ran to her mother. She knelt on the floor in front of where she was sitting and wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm fine, dear," said Jillian when she felt her daughter's vice grip about her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Mom," she replied, puling away just enough to see her face. "Are you okay?" Her mother nodded, eyes adverting to the other Original in the room. Louisa released her mother, stood and turned to face Elijah. "You're still here."

"I would like the opportunity to explain-"

"There is nothing to explain," she yelled.

"I made a mistake," he shouted, causing both Louisa and Jillian to jump in surprise. They were not expecting his demeanor to change so suddenly. Elijah closed his eyes, inhaling slowly before continuing, his voice back to normal. "What I did cannot be changed. All I can do is attempt to fix it. None of this was meant to happen, Louisa."

"No Elijah, you did exactly what Klaus wanted. You led him straight to me," she said. "I find myself questioning everything. And there…there is nothing…"

Louisa trailed off, suddenly feeling somewhat light headed. There was a pounding in her head that would not quit. She mused for moment. Could this have been how Klaus had felt? She shook her head, trying to make the pain stop but it wouldn't let up. Louisa could see Elijah and her mother begin to approach her. She held up a hand, pausing their movements.

"I'm fine," she said quickly.

"Darling, your nose is bleeding," said Jillian suddenly. Louisa brought her right hand just below her nose. Pulling away, she found a single scarlet dot on her pointer finger. "Let me get you a warm wash cloth. I'll be right back," finished Jillian as she hurried off to the kitchen.

Louisa stumbled backward suddenly, nearly toppling over the sofa behind her. Elijah walked toward her quickly. "You need rest, Louisa."

"What I need is for you to get the hell out of here," she retorted.

Elijah caught up with her easily, grasping her shoulders lightly. She shook her head, attempting to remove his hands. But it was useless. "You're drained," he said softly, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I can't trust you anymore," she said suddenly.

"You need to rest, Louisa," Elijah repeated once more. The next words she uttered would have been enough to stop his beating heart, if he had one of course.

"I hate you," she said whispered. Despite the pain it cause her, she had to say it. The vampire before her was left speechless, yet still held onto her. She placed her palms upon his chest, shoving him backward with all her strength, saying it again, this time just slightly louder. "I hate you."

Elijah released her and watched her back away from him, tears threatening to fall. She wiped the dripping blood from her nose with the back of her hand and left the drawing room. Jillian reappeared just moments after, catching Elijah alone in the room.

"What happened? Where is she?"

"Upstairs, I think," he replied, adjusting his blazer. "I seemed to have upset her. I shouldn't have come."

"But, you had to warn her Elijah," offered Jillian quickly. "And I am thankful that you did."

Elijah did not return the woman's smile. He paused, looking at the ceiling above him. He turned his head, listening. He heard first a slamming door and feet shuffling. Then, there was the twisting of a knob, squeaking as it turned. A light stream of water then entered his ears. Despite Louisa switching on the upstairs bathroom faucet, it still wasn't enough to conceal her cries.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** _Elijah would do anything to keep her safe. Even if it meant destroying his own family._

**Genre:** _Romance; Supernatural_

**Pairing:** _Elijah/OFC - Louisa_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own The Vampire Diaries._

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

_"Klaus," began a melodic voice. "You're back." A dark haired woman moved around the corner coming into full view, her hand gripping the collar of another, pulling them along. "Look who decided to come for a visit."_

_"You just keep popping up, don't you?" Klaus smirked, as he and Elijah entered the through the doorway. The hybrid didn't seemed to be surprised in the least to see the man before him._

_"I need your help," the man said suddenly. He took a few steps toward Klaus, continuing, "For my brother."_

_"Well whatever it is, its going to have to wait a tick," Klaus stated firmly. "You see I have an obligation to my brother," he continued, gesturing towards Elijah, "that requires my immediate attention."_

_As Klaus walked further into the room, Elijah spoke. "You understand how important family is or you wouldn't be here. My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own."_

_"And so I shall." Elijah turned quickly. Before he could react, Klaus stabbed him in the chest with a dagger. The unknown guests in the room could not hide their surprise, nor could Elijah. His skin began to turn black and gray, cracking in several places. With the last of his strength, Elijah frowned at his traitorous brother before his lifeless corpse dropped to the floor._

* * *

"Elijah," shouted Louisa, waking suddenly from her sleep. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the images that were floating around her head. Louisa jumped frantically from her bed, nearly tripping over the quilt, trying to reach her dresser. One hand switched on the lamp, as she found the chair in front of her vanity.

"Are you kidding me," she whispered to herself. First it was nightmares of being burned alive and now Elijah invaded her sleep. Was her subconscious trying to drive her insane? And why was she even concerned about Elijah? Two days had pasted since the incident and she hadn't heard from either of them. She stared at her reflection briefly before saying, "He lied to you remember…"

A light tapping sounded upon her door and an even softer call of her name followed. "It's open, Mom." The middle aged woman appeared, crossing over the threshold of Louisa's room. "I'm just talking to myself," she joked.

"I heard noises from your room. Still not sleeping well?" Louisa shook her head. "I can't believe you're still having that same dream."

"Actually," she began slowly, "this time I wasn't burnt to death. It was different. The dream was about…" Jillian looked onward at her daughter, waiting for her to continue. Louisa was hesitant because she knew her mother would make a big thing out of a small one. But, despite her better judgment, she decided to finish her thought. "The dream was about Elijah and-"

"No surprise there," Jillian interrupted. "So, what did you guys do," she asked, a knowing smile upon her face. Louisa frowned.

"Eww! Mom, it was not that kind of dream! For your information I wasn't even in it," she clarified before continuing. "Elijah died. Klaus staked him and…and that was it. I woke up. And now, for some strange reason, I feel terrible."

"Well, of course you do," replied Jillian, sitting at the foot of the bed. "You would miss him if he were gone. And he you, I should think."

Louisa scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Oh, please. Don't be ridiculous. He's a vampire."

"Then why do you feel so awful?" Louisa opened her mouth to reply, but couldn't voice a defense. "You were always at your best when Elijah would visit. I remember your eyes would light up brighter than the sun. Vampire or not, you would miss him."

"Okay, fine. Maybe I would," she relented. "But that doesn't change the fact that he lied to me. Elijah could have prevented all of this from happening."

"Klaus is his brother. Can you really blame him for helping his family, Louisa?"

"No matter how hard to make, we all have a choice in the end."

"Maybe Elijah didn't. Klaus could have made him do it. He could have promised to give him something when it was over," offered Jillian.

"Or someone," said Louisa suddenly. Her mother's little pow-wows always made her see the bigger picture. She would always find that particular piece to complete the puzzle, even if she wasn't looking for it. She heard Elijah's voice echo in her head… _You understand how important family is or you wouldn't be here. My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own_… "He black-mailed him. That bastard!"

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry." Louisa apologized for the curse word before continuing. "Before Klaus staked him, Elijah said that he was going to reunite him with his family. What if that's the reason Elijah helped him?"

"Well, that's one theory-"

"But what if I'm wrong," interrupted Louisa, standing from the chair. "What if my subconscious is just making up things?" She began pacing the floor seconds later. "But then again, there's a chance I could be right. What should I do?"

"Why don't you just ask him?"

Louisa stopped pacing and gave it a quick thought. "Yeah. Yeah, I can ask him. But what if he doesn't want to answer?" She shook her head quickly. "No. No. This won't work. I don't even know where he is. I have no idea where to start," she added glancing at her mother.

Jillian smiled at her daughter's flustered stated. "You're a smart girl, Louisa. You'll think of something."


End file.
